dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jun Ji Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Jun Ji Hyun *'Nombre:' 전지현 / Jun Ji Hyun *'Nombre real:' 왕지현 / Wang Ji Hyun *'Nombre en inglés:' Gianna Jun *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 52kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Familia:' Esposo/Choi Joon Hyuk, hermano mayor *'Agencia:' Culture Depot Biografía Su sueño de la infancia era convertirse en una asistente de vuelo, pero a la edad de 16 años, fue descubierta en la calle por un editor de moda. Usando el nombre artístico de Jun Ji Hyun, comenzó su carrera como modelo para la revista Ecole en el año 1997. Jun primero llegó a ser bien conocido como un modelo comercial y como actriz de televisión. Aunque hizo su debut cinematográfico de poca sintonia White Valentine en 1999, no fue hasta más tarde en el año cuando apareció en el comercial de Samsung My Jet Printer que se convirtió en una sensación popular. El baile y la actitud expresada en el anuncio la convirtieron en un icono para los coreanos en la adolescencia y los veinte años. Después de continuar su carrera de modelo y televisión, Jun hizo su primera aparición en el cine muy publicitado a fines del 2000 con Il Mare. Un melodrama generosamente Rodado situado en la isla de Ganghwa, la película hizo respetablemente bien en la taquilla (a pesar de la apertura en el mismo día que la exitosa Joint Security Area) y solidificó su estatus como una estrella. La película desglose de Jun fue la comedia My Sassy Girl, que se convirtió en un gran éxito tanto en Corea y en toda Asia, la película pasó dos semanas en el n º 1 en Hong Kong, y la convirtió en la estrella más reconocible de Corea en el mercado de habla china. A finales de 2006 se anunció que junio iba a hacer su salto largamente pronosticada a Hollywood para tomar el papel principal en Blood: The Last Vampire. La coproducción internacional, fue filmada en China y Argentina en el 2007, es la adaptación de acción real de un anime japonés popular. Ella pasó por tres meses de duro entrenamiento de artes marciales y manejo de espada para interpretar a la heroína. Durante la filmación y promociones para la película antes de su lanzamiento en el 2009, adoptó el nombre occidentalizado Gianna Jun. "Gianna by True Religion" fue lanzada por la marca de pantalones vaqueros de lujo en el 2008, la primera línea de la celebridad. Según informes Jun participó en todas las etapas de su producción, desde el diseño hasta decidir la forma y lavado y su decoración con accesorios. Ella fue fotografiada por Annie Leibovitz para la edición de julio de la edición americana de Vogue, la primera actriz coreana que se incluiria en la revista icono de la moda. Dramas *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013-2014) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *Fascinate My Heart (SBS, 1998) *사춘기 / The Season of Puberty (MBC, 1997) debut Películas *Assassination (2015) *In Berlin (2013) *The Thieves (2012) *Snow Flower and the Secret Fan (2011) *Blood: The Last Vampire (2009) *A Man Who Was Superman (2008) *Daisy (2006) *Windstruck (2004) *The Uninvited (2003) *My Sassy Girl (2001) *Il Mare (2000) *White Valentine (1999) Anuncios *'2015: '''UNIQLO * '''2015:' Rouge and Lounge * 2015: '''Colgate * '''2014-2015: Acuvue Define * 2014-2015: GUCCI * 2014-2015: HERA * 2014-2015: Adidas * 2014-2015: Coupang TV * 2014-2015: '''Yishion * '''2014-2015: Didier Dubot * 2014-2015: Miss Sixty * 2014-2015: H Style * 2014-2015: Kloud Beer * 2014: New World Department * 2014: Amore Pacific * 2014: Soneed * 2014: Shansheng * 2014: Samsung Zipel M9000 * 2014: illi hanbang *'2014:' Caffe Bene (China)junto a Kim Soo Hyun *'2014:' Hengda Mineral Water (China) junto a Kim Soo Hyun *'2014:' Yayi Jewelry *'2014:' Nepa *'2014:' KFC China *'2014:' Samsung Zipel 9000 *'2014:' Slimmer DX *'2014:' UNIQLO Jeans *'2014:' Rouge & Lounge *'2014:' Korea Tourism Organization *'2014:' Hollygee Chocolate *'2014:' Lanchen *'2014:' VB Program *'2014: '''Reebok *'2014:' AMOREPACIFIC’s umbrella campaign *'2014:' Hada Labo *'2014:' Orion's Shuyuan Potato Chips *'2014:' YISHION *'2014:' Daphne Shoes *'2014: Hanssem *'''2014: Samsung Galaxy S5 *'2014:' Hannule *'2014:' BHC *'2014:' Paris Baguette Korea *'2014: '''SK LTE *'2014:' SHESMISS *'2014:' Samsung Electronics (China, Taiwan, Hong Kong) ''junto a Kim Soo Hyun *'2014:' illi Hanbang Bio *'2013:' Guksundang Ssal Makgeolli *'2013:' Hanyul *'2013:' Samsung Zipel *'2012:' Orion Dodonacho *'2012:' Illy Korea *'2012:' Reebok Women *'2012:' Drop Top *'2011:' Droptop *'2011: '''ChungJungWon Hongcho *'2011: GUESS *'''2008: 17 Tea *'2007: '''Anycall Color Jacket *'2007: Elastine *'''2007: Asience *Giordano *Laneige Videos Musicales *Youme - Love is Always Thirsty (2002) *TJ Project - Hey Girl (2000) *TJ Project - God Bless Tj (2000) Reconocimientos *'2014 41st Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Mejor Actor / Actriz (You Who Came From the Stars) *'2014 Korea Tourism Awards:' Estrella de Turismo de Corea *'2014 50th Paeksang Arts Awards:' Premio InStyle Fashionista *'2014 50th Paeksang Arts Awards:' Gran Premio (Daesang)(You Who Came From the Stars) *'2013 17th Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival:' Premio Elección del Productor (The Thieves, The Berlin File) *'2002 Daejong (Grand Bell) Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz / Elección del Público *'1999 SBS Actors Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz *'1999 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Dongguk. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, ver películas y la natación. *'Idiomas:' Coreano e Inglés. *'Religion:' Cristiana. *'Debut:' Model for Echo. *En 2009, la policía descubrió que el teléfono celular de Jun se había clonado ilegalmente. La Policía Metropolitana de Seúl arrestó a un detective privado identificado como Kim, quien testificó que fue ordenado por SidusHQ (entonces la agencia de Jun), por la que se pagó ₩6,4 millones en efectivo por el hermano del director general Jung Hoon Tak. La policía cree que la sociedad gestora de Jun usó el teléfono clonado para llevar un control sobre ella, en un intento de ejercer el control sobre todos los aspectos de su vida. SidusHQ negó esas acusaciones. Jung Hoon Tak más tarde aclaró luego que la policía no pudo encontrar ninguna prueba concreta de su participación directa. Debido al escándalo, muchos esperaban que se fuera una vez expirado su contrato, pero sorprendentemente extendió su contrato con SidusHQ por un año más. Luego, en el 2011 creó su propia agencia de gestión J & Co. Entertainment, que más tarde fue renombrado como Cultura Depot. *Más de 600 invitados, entre ellos celebridades y amigos cercanos y la familia de la estrella, asistieron a su boda con el banquero Choi Jun Hyuk, el 13 de Abril 2012 en el Hotel Shilla en Jangchung-dong, el centro de Seúl. *Su esposo es el nieto de la famosa diseñadora de hanbok Lee Young Hee, y el hijo de la diseñadora de moda de Lee Jung Woo. *El 22 de julio de 2015 se confirmó el embarazo de el primer hijo de la actriz después de 3 años de matrimonio con su esposo Choi Joon Hyuk. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería Jun Ji Hyun2.jpg Jun Ji Hyun3.jpg Jun Ji Hyun4.jpg Jun_Ji_Hyun5.jpg Jun Ji Hyun6.jpg Jun Ji Hyun7.JPG Jun Ji Hyun8.JPG Jun Ji Hyun9.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1981